Fight or Flight
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: A Blutbad and a Grimm on a six hour plane ride. Well, it's not really THAT exciting... Cute fluffy stuff, meant to be canon; with direct allusions to slash, though.


**Fight or Flight**

Somehow, _somehow_, Monroe had found himself flying out to California with Nick that Friday morning. It was on a case, involving a _Fuchsbau_, so Nick didn't want to go alone, and somehow, Monroe had agreed. They could have drove, but Nick had some free mile points or whatever he'd been on about, and Monroe hadn't complained about not being stuck up in a car. He didn't mind flying.

Anyway, they'd gotten on the plane, they'd gotten there, they'd done their investigating, which Nick seemed pleased with and Monroe couldn't understand why, and they'd gotten back on the plane on that night. Apparently, Nick had banked on the whole operation going smoothly to get the return tickets, which was really a stupid thing to do. It may have worked this time, but usually things didn't go so smoothly.

But...

Monroe sighed absently as he looked out the plane window, watching for nothing in particular. There were many interesting things you could see so high up in the air that you couldn't see anywhere else, but he wasn't interested at the moment. Watching out the window was the highlight to flying. Something about flying was just peaceful. You were so far up, so far away from people and their problems and complaints. Nothing could touch you... unless it was a cloud or a stray bird or something else that flew. Irregardless, he loved the idea of the sereneness of it all.

He felt movement next to him. Monroe glanced to the side at the Grimm slouched in his seat. Nick looked exhausted, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

"Dude... just go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get home," Monroe said, directing his full attention towards Nick now.

"No, that's okay. I'm alright."

"You look like a zombie."

"Thanks, Monroe."

"I'm just saying. There's no reason you shouldn't get some rest. You're obviously exhausted."

Nick just heaved one of the biggest sighs that Monroe thought he had ever heard, slumping down further. "That I am..."

Monroe raised his eyebrows. "Lost your will to argue?"

"Yep. Too tired."

"Go to sleep."

"I'm gonna feel bad about falling asleep when you're _right_ there. I feel like I'm falling asleep on our..." he paused to yawn and Monroe looked away to hide his own yawn, "conversation."

"Well, okay, let's end it," Monroe suggested, looking back to the window. If Nick thought he was uninterested, maybe he'd let it go. Maybe, just once, Nick would let it-

"You can't just..." another yawn, "stop a conversation like that."

"You know, with all the yawning, we're not really having one anyway."

"Sorry..."

Monroe responded noncommentedly, pointedly, fixing his gaze on the faint pricks of light below. A city... he wasn't sure where they were right now, but it seemed like a rather large city. God, he was tired. He hadn't really noticed it but watching Nick yawning over and over had brought the exhaustion down on his own head. He wished he was home right now.

He glanced at his watch; they had a three hour wait until arrival in Portland- they'd had a six hour flight with one stop and mild layover, but that was behind them. Now there were three hours until both of them could hit the hay, which would be around, approximentally, two a.m. He sighed.

It was then that he looked back to Nick to make a comment, only to find the Grimm's breathing had evened out and his eyes were closed. Monroe 'hmm'ed in thought before he smiled, resting his head on his hand. Maybe he'd heed his own advice and get some sleep, too...

* * *

><p>When he bobbed his head up the next time, he felt half-drugged with sleep and in need of a bathroom. He struggled, still covered in the haze of sleep, with his seatbelt for about five seconds before a voice broke into his thoughts.<p>

"Sir, I have to ask that you keep your seatbelt on and remain seated while we descend."

Monroe looked to the attendant and then to the seatbelt light. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't notice."

They had probably a twenty minute descent, more or less, depending on however long that light had been on. He'd missed the announcement. He was about to, time be damned, plop his head back onto his hand and go back to sleep when he became aware of pressure on his shoulder. He glanced sideways, finding Nick with his head on his shoulder. Some part of him told himself that he should have freaked out, but the other part was so tired and so bent on not bothering Nick that he didn't care in the least.

In the end, he just slumped his head against Nick's gently and was lulled back to sleep by the smell of Nick's shampoo.

To his testament, Nick never woke up for the remaining descent.

When the plane had touched down, when it was time to _go_, go into the airport, go to the car, go _home_, and go to bed, Monroe begrudgingly shook the remnants of sleep and gently shook the Grimm awake, too.

"Mmm?"

"We're here," he muttered, clearing his throat and raising a hand to rub at his face.

Nick only sighed, snuggling closer into Monroe, before he suddenly sat bolt-upright. "Hell, I'm sorry," he muttered, looking a little red in the face as he said it.

"Nevermind that. You're fine," Monroe replied airily, standing and stretching. "Ow..." he muttered at the onslaught of pins and needles, reaching down to rub his leg. "Even my body's asleep."

"I empathize..." Nick muttered, another large yawn passing his lips.

"Stop yawning!" Monroe demanded, a small part of him wanting to smile when the smaller man jumped.

"Damn it, Monroe!"

"Did I scare ya?"

"Hmph..." Nick only shot him a half exhausted, half genuine smile before heading towards the ramp. Monroe, stretching, with a smile, followed.

Plane rides: they got better when you weren't alone. (Even if both parties were asleep for the majority of the time. Even then.)

* * *

><p><strong>I started this story about 3:30 in the morning and was bound determined to finish it before I went to bed. Because of me falling <em>way <em>too far in tune with the characters, and yawning everytime Nick or Monroe did... My head went down at 4:00 and I was out. Lol. I ended up finishing it this morning. Hopefully I captured some cute. It's meant to be gen, although there's direct allusions. Haha.**

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
